Kurt, The Boy Who Lived
by The Warbler Twins
Summary: Kurt Hummel is the boy who is lived, but there is a twist. When Albus Dumbledore dropped him off at his aunt and uncles house he didn't expect them to die in a car crash, and Kurt go into foster care. But when Kurt is adopted and his foster parents move them too Lima, Ohio, what happens when Kurt never knows he is a wizard till he is 16? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, hello I didn't see you reading there! I'm just writing my second fanfic, but my first with Hogwarts + Klaine! So I hope you readers will enjoy, but all ask is that you review, please? Well let's get on with it.**

**Summery: **_Kurt Hummel is the boy who is lived, but there is a twist. When Albus Dumbledore dropped him off at his aunt and uncles house he didn't expect them to die in a car crash, and Kurt go into foster care. But when Kurt is adopted and his foster parents move them too Lima, Ohio, what happens when Kurt never knows he is a wizard till he is 16, when they find him and bring him back to the wizarding world? How will Kurt cope when he finds out that he was a wizard and a foster kid? How will he cope with the wizard world? _

**Read, and you'll find out.**

**P.S. his foster mom's name is Dianna. **

**Chapter 1**

_**Kurt's P.O.V.**_

I always knew I was special. I mean who in the world has a berth mark of a lightning bolt on their forehead? I mean really? All my life I have been constancy teased for it. And then when I came out of the closet everything went to hell. "Hey look it's lightning fag" or "Look it's the glee fag, what are you going to do sing us to death" stuff like that was always thrown my way. Nobody in glee seemed to notice, unless it happened right in front of them, also they never believed me when I told them it happened. So here I was just sitting here in glee club listening to Rachel sing yet another song. When was I going to get to sing a sole? I mean it was the second week of school and Rachel was already getting all the solos.

"Okay, Rachel thank you for that lovely song but it was time to go five minutes ago." Mr. Schuester said awkwardly standing up and looking at the clock.

Rachel turned her attention to Mr. Schuester, "Mr. Schue I need to vocalize my talent or nobody will recognize it." She said as she turned and sat in her seat.

"I believe you will recognize my fist in your face if you take up too much time again." Santana said as she raised her fist like a threat.

Mr. Shue ignored that, "Okay everyone you may go for the day." He said as he stacked some sheet music.

I got up and left without turning to talk to Mercedes, I just wanted to go home, maybe go for a walk, yell about how stupid Rachel is, you know the usual.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

When I got home I noticed mom was home. That weird because mom's never home before me. Usually she is at work; she is a teacher at a middle school. I was fine with coming home alone, because most of the time mom would come home twenty minutes later. But as I pulled into our driveway and got out of my car I started to think the worst. I went through my shoulder bag for my keys; I was rushing so I didn't get them out till I was right in front of the door. I wonder why mom's home so early? Well I'll just go find out.

When I opened the door, and walked into the living room, I noticed mom was sitting on the couch, on the phone. I just smiled and went to my room. I'll ask her when she is off the phone. I got to my room and set my bag down, and as if on cue, "Kurt." Yep she is off the phone.

"Coming mom." I said as I walk to the living room. I walked in and gave mom a hug.

"Good afternoon Kurt." Mom said as I walked in. I smiled at her and sat in the armchair across from her.

"Good afternoon mom. Mom why are you home so early? I mean you're never home before me unless there is an emergency! What happened? Did someone get hurt? Did someone die? Did I die? Then how am I here? Mo-"

_**Dianna's P.O.V.**_

"KURT! Kurt calm down nothing happened I just wanted to see you." Than wasn't really a lie what happened was Kurt had been making things happen again. She had known that he was a wizard since the day she adopted him. That was because when she adopted him, a man with a long white beard told her everything. I knew I couldn't tell him exactly what had happened to his parents, it wasn't her place to tell him that. But she still hasn't told him that he was a wizard or that he was adopted.

Kurt just looked at me, "Um….okay. Well I'll be in my room if you need-" he said as he got up to go to his room.

"Kurt I need to tell you something's that will be a lot to proses but you need to listen. Okay?" I said in a shaky voice.

_**Kurt's P.O.V.**_

I slowly sat back down when my mom said that. I wanted to ask her what was going on but then she stated talking again.

"Kurt remember how I told you that your dad died when you were very young, so I gave you his last name?" I just nodded, "Well that's not exactly true. Well I don't know how to say this but you never had a father, because you were adopted and when I went and chose you your name was Kurt Hummel, I liked it so much that I didn't change it." I just stared wide eyed at her, not knowing what to say, but she wasn't done yet. "That's not all. I looked at your file and I know why your parents couldn't have you, it was because they died and when you went to your mom's sister's house to live with them, they died in a car crash. But the reason we moved to the U.S., when you were born in London, was I didn't want you to know your biggest secret. Kurt….you're a wizard." She finished and just looked back at me with hope in her eyes.

I just looked at her with nothing to say. All my life I always knew something was off about my life. First it was my name, and then the weird things happening to me that were like magic and how I look nothing like my mother. Well apparently she wasn't my mother. I just stood up and ran to my room. I slammed my door, and jumped on my bed. All my life has been a lie; every damn thing has been a lie. That night I cried myself to sleep.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_At Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry._

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

As I walked down to the great hall for dinner, with Wes and David, I could hear Nick and Jeff arguing from inside the great hall. Those idiots are always up to something, so as I walked in to the great hall, I see them arguing over who loves the other more. Wow, I thought I might be something important this time.

As Wes, David, and I sit down at the Gryffindor table, David hit Jeff over the head and then put food on his plate like nothing happened. Nothing else happened till mid-way through dinner.

"Okay, who would win in a fight Blaine or Jeff?" Wes asked in all seriousness.

I looked to see what the answer would be when David, Wes, and Nick said all together, "Blaine."

I laughed at the look on Jeff's face, "Ha! Even your boyfriend agreed that I could beat you up. The look on your face was priceless!" I said as we all laughed. When Jeff opened his mouth to reply the great hall doors burst open, and in ran Professor McGonagall, panting.

She yelled across the great hall, "I FOUND HIM, I FOUND KURT HUMMEL!" she panted as she ran to the headmaster.

Everyone started to whisper like crazy.

Dumbledore stood and hushed everyone, then calmly said, "And were has Kurt Hummel been all these years?"

"He has been in Lima, Ohio in the United States of America, where he went to normal muggle school and is still there. He doesn't know he is a wizard and we need to go get him ourselves. As soon as possible." She was walking slowly to the head master then said, "I think we need to go to your office, Dumbledore. I need to talk to you about what has happened in his life."

Dumbledore nodded slowly then looked over the student body, "Do to resent information I believe that Kurt Hummel will be coming to Hogwarts this year." When he said that everyone burst into applause.

David look at me, "Can you believe it? Kurt-freakin-Hummel is coming to Hogwarts this year!"

"Wow," was all I could say. I was still in shock.

"NICK, KURT HUMMEL HAS BEEN FOUND, I HAVE TO MEET HIM!" Jeff yelled though you couldn't really him through all the cheering.

"Settle down, settle down, due to the information given today you are all dismissed to go to your dormitories and get ready for class tomorrow. Tonight, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and I will be going to get Kurt Hummel and bring him here later this week. Now off you go." He said turning to Professor McGonagall and walking out of the great hall.

The whole way back to our dormitory, we were all talking nonstop about Kurt Hummel. I just wondered when exactly Kurt would get here.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_Lima, Ohio_

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I had a huge headache, and I was still in the clothes that I had worn the day before so I was uncomfortable. Also it was six thirty in the morning. So I slept all night long? I was brought out of my thought but my stomach growling. Then it all came back to me; I'm adopted and a wizard? I don't believe that. But how could my mo- NO how could Dianna lie to me all my life? I didn't realize I was so mad till my brand new vase smashed out of no were. Stuff like that had been happening all my life, but now it all made sense. My stomach growled again, but I knew Dianna would be waiting for me in the kitchen. So I took a quick shower, put on some simple grey skinny jeans with a tight black shirt and pulled it off with a light blue scarf. When I was done it was seven o'clock, so I had to get going, or I'd be late for school. So I made my way to the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen, to get my car keys off the rack, Dianna was sitting at the table. She looked up at me and said in surprise, "You're going to school?"

I ignored her and got my keys off the rack. She got up and started walking towards me, "Kurt I wanted to protect you-"

I ignored her and walked out the door. I guess I will get a bagel and coffee at the Lima Bean.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

School went by in a blur. I don't remember much till it was time for Glee club.

As I walked into the glee room, I saw Rachel walking up to Mr. Shue, and I knew what she was going to say; she wanted to sing again, so I ran up to Mr. Shue first.

"Mr. Shue can I sing something?" I asked in a hurry.

He look between me and Rachel and said, "Sure Kurt go ahead" I turned around and pointed at the piano guy. He always knew what we were going to sing. I was singing Bring Him Home.

_God on high. Hear my prayer._

_In my need you have always been there._

_He is young. He's afraid._

_Let him rest. Heaven bless._

As I sang, I saw a grey cat in the window. It look like it was staring right at me, it just stared at me not moving.

_Bring him home._

_Bring him home._

_Bring him home._

_He's like the son I might have known._

_If god had granted me a son,_

_The summers die one by one._

By the time I was done the cat was still watching me, but when I blinked the cat was gone. The rest of class went by faster then I wanted to, because I didn't want to go home. But then again I didn't talk to anyone, so I just walked out and got into car. I slowly dived home only to see mom home again. I slowly parked my car, and slowly got out, and slowly made my way to my door. I got out my key and opened the door,- slowly- to see a two men and a woman sitting with my mom. One man had a very, very, long beard. The other man was very large, so large where he was sitting on the couch was bent down. The woman had grey hair and a witch hat on and long green robes. Then mom looked at me with watery eyes.

"Kurt," the man with a white beard said, "We have been looking for you for five years." I just stood there and thought; WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

**Mawhahahahahaha! Cliff hanger! Sorry I had to. But anyway Reviews? Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again to everyone who is reading this! I hope everyone likes my story. I know this story has a lot of twist, but I like it the way it is, and if you don't like it then…..why are you reading it? But any way on with the show, and all that whatnot.**

_Previously:_

_One man had a very, very, long beard. The other man was very large, so large where he was sitting on the couch was bent down. The woman had grey hair and a witch hat on and long green robes. Then mom looked at me with watery eyes._

"_Kurt," the man with a white beard said, "We have been looking for you for five years." I just stood there and thought; WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

**Chapter 2**

The man with a lot of hair stood up-leaving a hollowed out dint in the couch- and stood next to the white bearded man, "Well I haven't seen you since you were a baby Kurt. And my how you've grown."

My head was spinning. Who are these people? Why are talking to me like they've knew me when I was little, I have never met them before in my life! Apparently my confusion showed.

Mom finally spoke up, "Kurt I think you need to sit down so we explain." But instead I ran out of the house and got in my car. As soon as I started the car, I looked to the passenger seat to see the man with the long white beard sitting next to me.

He spoke so calmly that I kind of frightened me, "Kurt, I think you need to come inside so we can explain, so you can understand-" but I quickly cut him off by shouting, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAR!"

He mumbled something, and all of a sudden I couldn't speak. I could move my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Now Kurt I have placed a silencing charm on you, so you can listen to all of us." He graded my arm, and in a flash-that made my stomach turn-we were in my living room and my mom looked very startled. I was unbalanced, so I was about to fall when the big hairy man caught me.

He looked down at me, with big brown eyes, "Its ok Kurt, we just need to explain." He said as he set me in the arm chair that was next to the couch. I just sat there waiting for them to explain.

The woman with a witch hat started, "Kurt when you were a baby your parents were killed by a man named Voldemort," She whispered the name, but kept going, "He tried to kill you to but when he spoke the spell it didn't work, and he was destroyed when it happened and instead of dying, you got that scar on your forehead that looks like a lightning bolt. So Hagrid sent you to your aunt and uncles, but they died in a car crash not long after. So by law you were sent to foster care, and Dianna here," she pointed at mom, and mom just smiled sadly at me, "Took you in, so Dumbledore sold her everything and she agreed to take you in, but she moved here to protect you. We didn't think you would be here so long and we didn't know where you were until last night. Also in the wizard world you are famous, everyone there knows your name. And that Kurt is your life story, so you need to go and get your stuff so we can take you home." She finished, and they all looked at me

I was thinking over what she had told me. I was famous in some place I had never been? People liked me and they had never even met me. I had always wanted to be famous, but for my talent and not someone who had tried to kill me! Someone who had tried to kill a baby, and then disappeared off the face of the planet!

I tried to speak to ask a question but I still couldn't speak. I pointed at my throat then at the white bearded man.

She looked at him in disbelief, "Dumbledore did you place a silencing charm on him?" but before he could answer she muttered some words and I could speak again.

Before anything weirder could happen I asked in a whisper, "Where will I be going?"

She smiled, "Well Hogwarts of course, where else would you go?"

"What's Hogwarts?" I asked still confused. I mean what the hell kind of name is Hogwarts?

She just smiled sweetly, "It's the best wizarding school in the wizard world, and we work there. You would have gone when you were eleven but we didn't know where you were."

I needed to go, because if what they were saying was true I needed to go with them. Mostly because I couldn't look at my mom-Dianna- right now. So I just stood up and went to my room to pack. An hour later I went down stairs to see them talking to my mom. I just walked in and said, "I'm ready to go."

Mom was silently crying, "Kurt don't you want to tell your friends that you are leaving?" She asked.

I was shocked. I had forgotten all about them! "I guess I will text them and tell them to meet me at the school now and I'll explain there." I said as I sent a text to all the glee club members telling to go to the school in an hour.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

An hour later I was appearing at the school the see all the glee club members waiting for me. I got them all to stay at home as I did this; I needed to do this by myself. As soon as I got out of my car I was overrun with questions by the mostly the girls.

I raised my hand up so they would stop talking. At this Santana looked pissed at me.

"I need to tell you guys that I am moving to England for the last of my school years." -They explained all about Hogwarts earlier that day- I might as well get straight to the point. They all looked shocked, and to my disbelief some started crying.

Mercedes looked like a kicked puppy, "Wh-what do y-you mean?"

I rubbed my head, they're going to me cry. "I'm sorry, but my mom's shipping me there for….for….a reason that she has yet to tell me, bu-" I was quickly cut off by Santana yelling in Spanish. I looked at her and said, "Santana, English please." I needed her especially to keep calm, all would go to hell if she got mad.

"WHO'S ASS DO I HAVE TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON FOR YOU TO STAY IN LIMA? YOU ALL KNOW I WILL DO WHAT EVER I HAVE TOO, TO KEEP PORCELAIN HERE WITH US!" She shouted in English this time.

Now I am tearing up, "Santana, there's nothing anyone can do, because I'm leaving tonight and I can't even stay here with you long because I have to get going as soon as possible, I'm sorry but I have to go," I said while trying to turn around to go to my car, but someone grabbed my arm.

I looked over my shoulder to see Mercedes looking at me with a pleading expression. She finally asked, "Will you at least sing one more song with us, and I promise Rachel will not be singing the sole; you will."

I thought for a second. "I guess I could sing one more song with you before I go. Just let me think of a song." And then it hit me, and I just started singing it.

_If I should stay_

_I would only be in _

_Your way_

_So I'll go but I know _

_I'll think of you _

_Every step of the way_

They all started humming along to the beat as I sang the next line.

_And I will always_

_Love you._

_I will always love you_

_You my darling _

_You mhhh._

By the end of the song I was shocked by Puck running up to me, and giving me a hug. I was again socked to find out that he was also crying.

"I'm so sorry for all the shit I've put you through." He sobbed. I calmly-and quite awkwardly- returned the hug. "It's ok Noah, I will come back."

He pulled away, but only to grip my shoulders and look me in the eye, "I just want you to know that we are always here for you."

I nodded, "Yeah I know." After some more hugs and tears-which were mostly from the guys, to my surprise- I finally got into my car and left.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

When I got home the big hai-Hagrid explained how I was getting across the world with them. He said something about some kind of _portkey_ whatever that was. I was too emotionally exhausted to really listen to him. When he was done I went straight to my room, finished packing, and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick showed, and went to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.

_**So how does everyone like it? **_

_**I would like to give a shout out to WillowBabble for giving me the idea of a pissed off Santana. Thank you. I would also like to thank everyone for reading my story.**_

_**Well I will have the next chapter up soon, so be prepared for some Magical stuff to happen! Oh and before I forget REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE! Ok,…well Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers and all that like this. I have been thinking about how will Dumbledore get Kurt to meet all the Hogwarts students? And about how will they react? If you will, would you inform me how you want this to happen. Well let's get on with it! –A**

**Chapter 3**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a start, because there was a very loud bang from down stairs. I groaned and rolled over to look at my alarm clock. 3:15 am. What in the world is going on down stairs at three in the morning?

Annoyed I rolled out of bed and dragged myself downstairs. I jumped as I heard another loud explosion, come from the kitchen. When I walked into the room I stopped in my tracks. There was cookie dough all over the kitchen. Then I looked at the source of all the dough. In the middle of our kitchen Hagrid stood, with his umbrella pointing at the oven. The oven must have been were the dough came from, because that's where most of it was. Hagrid himself had dough all in his beard and hair, and over his clothes.

Finally I spoke up. "What in the world is going on in here?" I asked angrily. He looked at me with a sad look.

"I was tryin' to make all'eh cookies before we left." He straightened up and looked at his mess.

"I have three questions for you. One) why are you making cookies with your wand? Two) why are you making them at three in the morning? And Three) what do you mean before we left, it's the asscrack of dawn?!" I asked crossing my arms. Obviously I'm not a morning person.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Kurt we explained yesterday, we're takin' a portkey so we hav' to get up early' and walk to ye' portkey, it's pretty far' from here." He explained.

"Oh.." Truthfully I had forgotten all about the talk after I got home from telling the glee club I was leaving.

I looked around, "Well do you need any help cleaning this up?" I asked gesturing to the mess.

He shook his head, "No, no I've got it'. Jus' go get ready', ye' got a long day a'head of ya'."

I nodded and walked back to my room, to get ready for the day.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry_

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

Everyone at Hogwarts was talking and whispering and even yelling, and it was all about Kurt Hummel.

Even the teachers talked about him, all except one. Severus Snape never talked about him, EVER. Whenever someone brought him up, Snape always got on to them. He was a little frightening when he got on to you, so when I was in potions class and he got on to someone I wasn't shocked. I was shocked however to see that it was Jeff he was yelling at. Jeff was just whispering to Nick about him, and he got a little too loud.

"So I heard that Kurt Hummel has the most beautiful eyes ever." Jeff whispered.

"Jeffery Sterling, if you think you can talk to Nicholas and interrupt my class, why don't you tell the class what was so important that it couldn't wait till later?" Snape said while stopping in front of Jeff.

"Um…we-" Jeff was quickly cut off.

"Stand while you speak." Snape snapped.

Slowly Jeff rose from his seat and started again. "Well we were just talking about Kurt Hummel."

Snape visibly stiffened, "Well why were you talking about him, he is not even at Hogwarts, yet you think it would be a good idea to interrupt my class by talking about him?" Snape angrily snapped .

Jeff was stuttering by now. "U-um no sir-r I-I am just excited-d t-that he will-l be here s-soon."

Everyone in the room was giving Jeff a look of sympathy. Snape walk to his desk and sat down.

"Sit down Jeffery. Ten points from Gryffindor, now everyone get out your potion book and turn to page fifty-eight." Snape said as he got out his own book.

Jeff sat down as fast as he could. For the rest of the class I hoped that Kurt Hummel would get here soon.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_Lima, Ohio at 3:45am_

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

When I was done getting ready, I was in black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a vest. With that, I went to the kitchen. It was clean and empty. Thankful for that I ate a quick breakfast, and even tried one of Hagrid's mostly burned cookies. Which I spit out soon after, it tasted like a rock. I walked into the living room to see everyone sitting dressed and ready to go, but mom, she was in her robe looking tired.

"Ok, Kurt are you ready to go?" McGonagall asked.

"Um, yeah I guess, just let me get my bags." I said as I turned to walk to my room.

"No need for that, we have taken care of. We just need to get going, we will be waiting for you outside so you can say your goodbyes." She said as they walked out the door.

I turned to look at my 'mom' to see she was silently crying. I walked over and sat next to her.

After a couple minutes I spoke up. "Please stop crying, you knew this would happen someday."

She turned to me and hugged me, it was a little awkward. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "You should go, you've got a big day head of you." She patted me on the back.

I got up and walked out the door. It was too damn early in the morning for this. With a really bad morning, we walked for three hours.

I don't know how they weren't tiered. But when we finally stopped. I looked around, we were in a clearing in the woods. The only thing there was an old, ugly, dirty boot, right in the middle of the clearing. When we approached the boot I gave them a weird look.

"What is that?" I questioned, pointing at the boot.

Hagrid smiled, "That's the portkey."

"What? That's the portkey?!" I asked in shock. Before I could ask any more questions they all put a hand on the boot.

Dumbledore looked at me and said, "Put your hand on the boot."

"What-" but before I could go on McGonagall grabbed my hand and put it on the boot.

In a flash we were in front of this old building, with a sign that said _The Leaky cauldron_. The boot was gone, and I had to catch myself before falling.

"Are you ok Kurt?" Dumbledore said, striating his robes.

I composed myself. "Yeah, yeah I'm ok." He nodded.

"Good. Now McGonagall and I have some business to attend to, so Hagrid well escort you to Diagon alley. Here is you supply list and Hagrid will then drop you off at platform nine- and three quarters, now goodbye Kurt." Then they were walking down the street, and were gone. I looked up at Hagrid, I really had to look up at him because he is like seven and a half feet tall.

"Well come on Kurt, This is it. The Leaky Cauldron, it's a famous place." Hagrid had steered us inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. There were a couple dozen people there. Right when we walked in the low buzz of chatter stopped. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid: they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his huge hand on my back.

"Good Lord," said Tom, looking at me, "is this- can this be-?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the bartender, "Kurt Hummel… what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward me and seized my hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Hummel, welcome back."

I didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at me. Hagrid was beaming at me.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, I found myself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Hummel, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." "So proud, Mr. Hummel, I'm just so proud." "Always wanted to shake your hand- I'm all of a flutter." "Delighted, Mr. Hummel, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

All came at me at once. The rest was a blur of handshakes and completes. When Hagrid led us to a back door, everyone was yelling their goodbyes. When Hagrid closed the door I was meat with the bliss of silence.

"We told yeh, didn't we? Told yeh you was famous. Now where's me umbrella?" Hagrid started to search his coat. He found his umbrella soon, and started to tap the bricks with the end.

"Three up . . . two across . . ." he muttered as he taped, "Right stand back, Kurt."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. It happened really fast. The bricks stared to move around. They formed an arch way, into a magical looking street way.

"Welcome," Hagrid said, "to Diagon Alley."

_**Cliff hanger! Sorry I got lost a little and need to think of more ways to progress the story. Well that's it for this chapter. Review? PLEASE? Bye! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated lately but with school and homework and all my drama and band things to do I've been busy, but I hoped you liked last chapter! I want to thank everyone who is reading my story and likes it. Well now that I got that off my chest, here is the story that you wanted to read.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Kurt's P.O.V.**_

As they stepped through the archway, I couldn't hold back my surprised expression. I saw book stores, cauldron stores, robe stores, wand stores, and more.

"Alright," Hagrid started, "befor' we can get ya anything, we gotta get yer money first." He stated walking in a different direction, but how could I lose him? He's like seven foot. I quickly followed him until he came to an abrupt stop.

"Gringotts." Hagrid said pointing at a white, very tall building. In fact it was so tall that it towered over all the other buildings. As we walked up the stairs, a small goblin bowed to us. I stopped to look at him for a moment, but looked back to see Hagrid had already walked inside. I hurried up the stairs to catch up with him, but someone stopped me.

"Good heavens, can it be?" this woman had blond hair, was wearing a lot of green, and had a feather floating next to her. "You're Kurt Hummel!"

As soon as she said that all of the people in the street looked at me. The next thing I knew, there was cameras flashing, and people screaming in my face.

"KURT HUMMEL, DID YOU REALY GROW UP IN THE AMERICAS?"

"KURT DID YOU REALY LIVE WITH A MUGGLE?"

"KURT, KURT, OVER HERE! OVER HERE!"

My head was spinning, I had to get to Hagrid. Without a second thought I pushed through all the screaming people, and ran up the stairs and into Gringotts. Before I could get very far, I ran straight into Hagrid.

"Aye, Kurt where were ya'? I couldn't find ya' anywhere." Hagrid said, as tried to catch my breath.

"A lady said my name…camera's flashing, and yelling." I said all in one breath.

Hagrid nodded, "Ah, I understand, now I gave ye' key to a goblin already, so lets get goin." He said cheerily.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Everything was amazing! After we got my money from Gringotts, and I learned that knuts are bronze, sickles are silver, and that galleons and gold. I also learned that there are 17 sickles in one galleon, 29 knuts in a sickle, and 493 knuts in a galleon. It was a lot to take in, but I got most it of it down. After I got learned all of that we got my robes, books, wand, and everything else I needed. But Hagrid said that we have to ride night and day, till we get there tomorrow night. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_The next day _

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I heard some yelling coming from the living room. I shoved my pillow over my head, and rolled over. But all too soon I heard yelling again, but this time I heard the door slamming open and someone jumped on my bed.

"BLAINE, BLAINE, BLAINE!" Jeff yelled as he jumped on my bed, "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MORNINGS PROPHET, HAVE YOU, HAVE YOU?"

I shoved Jeff off my bed. "Jeff how could I have seen it if you just woke me up?" I asked as he stood up and was practically bouncing.

"What, Jeff has got you so excited that you had to wake me up so early on a Saturday?" I asked as he opened the morning prophet, and shoved it in my face.

"KURT HUMMEL IS ON THE FRONT PAGE! HE IS ON HIS WAY TO HOGWARTS RIGHT NOW! HE WILL BE HERE TONIGHT!" Jeff was about to pounce at me again, but I jumped up and out of bed.

As soon as I was on my feet, and stood steadily I looked at Jeff. "What makes you think that he will be here tonight?" Jeff finally handed me the paper. On the cover was Kurt Hummel being flooded with people, and flashes, and people yelling, then it shows him running in to Gringotts.

Jeff stood and bounced over to me and jabbed his finger at the picture. "He was in diagon alley yesterday; he is bound to be here tonight! He has to be!" He grabbed the paper and ran down stairs.

I could hear him yelling to Nick about. All I could think about was how beautiful the boy in the picture was, and that Kurt was coming tonight.

_**X- LATER THAT DAY -X**_

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

It was only 6:00 in the afternoon, and people were losing their minds! Even the teachers! Everyone was trying to make everything perfect. Everyone but Snape, was snapping at everyone, even some teachers. I am kind of scared to go dinner, because of Jeff and everyone acting so cheery.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

I woke with a start. I looked around and saw that it was getting dark and I was on some kind of motorcycle. I looked up to see Hagrid driving the motorcycle, and wearing goggles, and that we were flying!

"Pssst, Hagrid!" I whispered screamed at him.

"Huh, Wha?" he asked looking at me for a moment, before looking back to the sky.

"First thing, how long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"Um, about a day." He said as if it were nothing.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up!"

"'Yeh've had a long day, I didn't want to bother 'yeh." He said defensively. I sighed, I suppose it was ok then.

"It's ok Hagrid. How long till we get there?" I said while closing my eyes to think.

"Nothing we're here, look." He pointed to what looked like the biggest castle ever built. It was beautiful! There were lights on all-around the castle, there was a big lake, and a giant tree. As I was admiring the castle, the motorcycle started to sputter.

"Wh-whats going on?" I stuttered as the motorcycle began to shake. Something in the engine exploded, and we started to fall toward the giant tree.

Hagrid seemed to know what was going on before we crashed, "Kurt whatever you do, run away from this tree!"

"Why-" I was cut off be my own scream as we crashed into the tree. Everything went still. "Hagrid, why do I need run away?" I soon found my answer when tree began creak and groan. Some of the branches began to shake. "Hagrid?" I whispered. Then we fell out of the tree, and the tree began to whip around and was trying to whack with its huge branches.

I rolled away as one of the branches almost squashed me. I stood and started running from the tree. I looked to see Hagrid getting out of range from the tree. As I was distracted, one of the smaller branches came around and tripped me. I was just out of reach of the tree, so I hopped up and ran next to Hagrid. I looked up to see the motorcycle getting thrown from the tree and to the side. I ran to the motorcycle, to see if my new school stuff had been destroyed. I looked in the back to see all my stuff didn't even look like they got touched. I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to buy new supplies. I reached over and grabbed my wand, and put it in my boot. I grabbed the bag of my stuff and walked back to Hagrid, and looked up at him.

"Hagrid what was that?" I asked as he started to walk up to the castle, and I quickly followed him.

"Tha was the Whomping Willow, Dumbledore will explain everything 'yeh need ta know later. Now lets go to dinner." Hagrid said as he opened the doors to Hogwarts. I hadn't even noticed that we were so close to the school.

"This is 'ye great hall, this were everyone is now." He said as he was about to open the door, but it burst open. I jumped out of the way, dropped my stuff and ran behind Hagrid. McGonagall came rushing out of the door.

"What in the world was that noise Hagrid?" She asked angrily. She stopped right in front of Hagrid.

"My motorcycle crashed inta the Whomping willow, and it almost crushed us." He said defensively.

"Well where is he?" she asked, and Hagrid grabbed my bag.

Hagrid chuckled. "He's behind me."

I peeked from behind Hagrid, and looked past McGonagall, and into the great hall. There were so many eyes on me! There were so many people in that room. I didn't know want to do, what was I supposed to do?

_**Another cliff hanger! Sorry but it's is really late, I have school in the morning. Sorry! Also I just finished watching, Holy Musical B man, so yeah. I hope you all like my newest chapter! Reviews? Please? Maybe? Goodbye! Have a nice night! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I want to thank you all for your reviews and please review more. The more you review the more it makes me want to write! I would also like you guys to send me what you would like to see happen in this story. And to answer a question, yes Kurt is openly gay. Well I know you didn't log on here to read this so I'll get on with the story. **

**Chapter 5**

_the same night_

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

There were so many eyes on me! Why do they all look shocked to see me? I was brought out of thought when I saw a blond boy stand and yell;

"OH MY GOD! IT'S KURT FREAKIN HUMMEL!" after he yelled that everyone in that room stood and was yelling and clapping happily.

Wait what? What is going on? Why was everyone losing there damn minds?

"Well," McGonagall started, "come on." She grabbed my hand and started to pull me into the hall with all the screaming people.

I looked behind me to see Hagrid following close behind as McGonagall rushed me to the front of the room.

As we were passing by the huge tables, I realized that these people were going crazy, some of the girls were in tears. We passed by the blond boy who shouted and he looked like he was about to have a mental break down. Then I saw him. A boy with curly hair gelled back, and had the most beautiful hazel eyes. He was ripped out of my view when we reached the front of the room.

In the center of the front of the room was a small stool, and behind that was a podium, large table where some adults were standing and clapping, but one man with long greasy hair, black robes, and a long pointed nose, was glaring at me.

McGonagall stopped in front of the stool and then Dumbledore came out of no where and stood behind the podium, and began to speak.

"Quite down, quite down everyone." Everything went quite "Now I know this is exciting, but Mr. Hummel here still needs to be sorted into a house."

The crowd lost there minds again. What did he mean sorted into a house? It seamed Dumbledore knew what I was thinking.

He turned to me, "Now Kurt, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is bravery, nerve, and chivalry. Ravenclaw is wise, wit, and learning. Hufflepuff is toil, unafraid, and loyal. Finally, Slytherin is cunning, leadership, and ambition. Gryffindor's colors are maroon and gold, and the symbol is a lion. Ravenclaws colors are blue and bronze, and the symbol is a eagle. Hufflepuffs colors are yellow and black, and the symbol is a badger. Slytherins colors are green and silver, and the symbol is a snake. And thats all you need to know for now. Right now you need to be sorted."

Then I saw a woman with long hair and circular glasses walk up and hand McGonagall a ratty old hat. Wait, do they think I'm going to were that?

Then McGonagall walked up to me and began to speak. "Here is the sorting hat, here to determined which house Kurt Hummel is going to be in."

There was a loud round of applause, and then she put the hat on my head. It was taking all of my might not to rip it off of me head. It started to sing and I wasn't really listening, because all that was on my mind was how many people and put this on there head?

Then there was a voice in my ear.

"Finally, Kurt Hummel, oh how i've waited for you to finally come to Hogwarts. Your every smart, very brave, very cunning, and your loyal. But were to put you. This is a hard one indeed. Very, very hard. I have to go with GRYFFINDOR!"

One of the tables went crazy, they were screaming, and crying, and jumping up and down.

McGonagall took the hat off my head and Dumbledore walked up to me. "Kurt all of your stuff is being moved to your room, now lets get you into Gryffindor robes." With the flick of his wand my clothes were changed to what the people at the screaming table were wearing.

"Now Kurt, go and sit at the Gryffindor table and we can start the feast." Dumbledore said as he walked to the podium.

Dumbledore started talking and I was distracted by McGonagall as she was leading me to the screaming table.

"Okay Kurt you sit right here between Mr. Anderson and Mr. Sterling, and we can start the feast." She said as she pointed between the blond boy and the hazel eyed boy. She quickly turned and walked up to the big table. I turned to the two boys and noticed the blond was trembling with excitement, and that the hazel eyed boy was just staring at me looking stunned. I slowly approached the table and sat down. As soon as I sat down, so did everyone in the room.

Dumbledore started talking again and then muttered something, and right before my eyes there was plates and plates of food in front of everyone.

Everyone started filling there plates with food, but I didn't know what a lot of the stuff was. So I went with some salad that looked normal and some skinless chicken. There was a goblet with a substance that looked a little like apple cider, but it wasn't. I took a sip of the substance, and was shocked at the taste, it was amazing!

I turned to the blond boy and asked, "Do you know what this is?"

The boy turned to me so fast, I thought my head would start spinning. His eyes got wide and he said, "Oh my god, Kurt Hummel is talking to me!" he turned to the boy on the other side of him. "Nick, Kurt Hummel is talking to me, ME, he's talking to me!" He said all this loud, so almost the entire table was looking at me, and some people from different tables to.

The other boy, Nick, saw my wide eyed expression, and told the blond, "Jeff, he asked you a question. I think you should answer it." The blond, Jeff, turned back to me.

He kept opening and closing his mouth, but never answered my question. Someone behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw the hazel eyed boy. He was even more gorgeous up close.

"Don't mind Jeff, he's just excited. What was your question?" His voice was amazing.

"Um, I wanted to know what was in my goblet." I said breathlessly.

He chuckled "Oh its just pumpkin juice."

"Oh, well thank you." I turned back to my food, blushing.

It was at that moment that the blond boy, Jeff, finally got words to come out of his mouth.

"Oh my god, your Kurt Hummel." He whispered. I wanted to make him feel better, so I tried to talk back to him.

"Um, yeah. And who are you?" I asked politely. His face went red, and his eyes got wide.

"You w-want to know who I-I am." He stuttered.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I mean you know who I am, I would like to know who you are."

He looked stunned for a moment, but said he name soon after.

"My name is Jeffery S-Sterling, but you can c-call me Jeff."

I smiled and stuck my hand out, "Well Jeff, it's nice to meet you."

He stared at my hand, and slowly put his hand in my hand. As soon as we were done shaking hands, he turned around and I hear him telling the boy,Nick, about how he touched my hand. I also caught something about him being right, and I have the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Dumbledore stood and told everyone to head to there dorms, but I didn't know were to go.

"Hey, come with me. We're in the same dorm." I looked over to see the hazel eyed boy.

"Oh, um thanks. I don't know my way around yet. Be the way, what's your name?" I said as he lead me up a stair case.

"Don't worry about it. And my name is Blaine." He was silent for a moment. "So, what was I like?" he asked

I gave him a confused look. "What was what like?"

He shrugged. "What was it like to think that you were a muggle."

"What's a muggle?"

It was his turn to give me a confused look. "You don't know what a muggle is?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think we've established that." I said statistically.

He chuckled. "A muggle is someone who can't do magic. And i'll tell you what a squib is to. A squib is someone who was born from wizards but can't do magic."

I nodded. "Okay, now what was your question again?"

"What is it like to think that you are a muggle?"

I shrugged. "Well I have to think about that. I mean I just found out that I wasn't a muggle, and I could do magic. Which explains a lot really, I mean I always knew I was different. I could make thing happen, and I was told that my scar was a birthmark. But I wasn't a bad life, it was actually nice. Man I'm gonna miss the internet."

Blaine tilted his head to the side slightly. "What's the internet?"

"Nothing. Just something muggles use." I said as we approached a painting with a fat lady.

"What's the pass word?" She asked us. I gave shocked face. Did that painting just talk?

"Chocolate frog." Blaine said and the fat lady nodded, and the painting swung open reveling a passage way. He climbed in and I followed suite. I was about to ask about the talking painting, but I cut myself off when we walked into the room. It was amazing. But I couldn't really admire everything, because Blaine kept walking and started to climb a staircase. I quickly ran up the stairs and followed him to, what I suppose was our dorm room. There were four beds in the room. All lined up, and two were occupied by Jeff and Nick.

Great now a have to share a room with the overly excited blond.

One of the other beds was unmade, and the last looked untouched.

"That one at the end is yours. You might want to get some sleep, it's your first day tomorrow. And you don't want to be late." He said as he grabbed some pajamas and walked into a bathroom at the end of the room.

I was to tired to get undressed. I flopped onto my bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

_**So I hope you enjoy my new chapter. Sorry it took so long, all of my work got deleted and I'm having to re wright it all. But please, please, please review, the more you review the more it makes me want to update. Bye guys!**_


End file.
